My Dad
by afrodette
Summary: Hope meets Tidus. Tidus meets Hope. Because of being angry at their fathers?


a.n. : I had the sudden urge to do this.. and I was bored.. hope you enjoy :D

WARNING: OOC, creative stupidity, and just being plain stupid. :3

* * *

Hope sat down on the swings, angry. Angry at his dad. His dad never spent time with him whatsoever. It was all about work to him. Work, work, work to him. He never understood why the Sanctum was more important than family. It never made sense. Yeah, he knew about l'Cie business. He knew all about the 'focus' thing, but isn't there other people incharge of that kind of stuff instead of just his father? He kicked the sand, giving him a little push.

A guy about nineteen joined Hope on the swings, sitting on the chained seat furiously. The guy had blond hair, tanned skin, and a very very small outfit that showed off his chest. Was this guy _gay_? Why was _he_ angry? Why is his shirt so fucking smalll? Why is there something so familiar about him?

The tanned boy muttered something under his breath, gripping the chains of the swings. Hope stared at the guy as if he had mental problems. The tanned boy snapped his head in Hope's direction, startling him.

"What are you gawking at?" the tanned boy asked rather coldly.

"You! Now leave me alone.." Hope responded, his voice lowering after each word.

"I'm sorry kid. It's just that I'm in a bad mood."

"It's okay, I guess so. I'm in a bad mood too."

"And why are you?"

"My stupid dad." Hope let out a huff, "How about you?"

"My dad too. Stupid dad."

"Yeah. Fathers' suck. When I have kids, I wont be anything like my father."

"Amen.." he stopped, "Your name is?"

"Hope. Hope Estheim. You?"

"Tidus. Just Tidus." he said, followed by a moment of silence. Tidus broke the silence by saying, "Why are you mad at your father?"

"The man is a jerk. He never has time for me or my mom." he let out.

"My dad is like that too. He thinks he can do all the crap he wants since he's a famous Blitzball player like I am. I know I'm famous too, but I know my limits! But noo, my dad goes out drinking with prostitutes and stuff and comes back at three in the damn morning throwing up all over the living room!" he babbled on. Hope took a closer look at him, then he realized, he's Tidus of the Zanarkand Abes! What is he doing here?

"And who has to clean all of that nasty shit up? I DO. You know how much disenfectant I have to use for it? A LOT!" he finished as he crossed his arms, slouching while looking at the sand.

"Well my dad is a jerk too! He never makes time for me and mom, he's such a workaholic! Like he never even eats dinner with us, he's working. He works for the Sanctum, but there's so many people working there. I don't see why he cant get atleast one day off. He's his own boss! Nobody tells him to go to work, he does it himself! We already have a big house! What more does the man want?" He yelled while tightening his grip on the chains.

"My dad is stupid! He sucks! Jecht sucks!" Tidus shouted at the top of his lungs.

"My dad Bartholomew can go die!" Hope yelled. The passing by toddlers were staring at them weirdly while the parents took their hands, backing away from them.

"My dad is evil!"

"My dad is uncaring!"

"Shut up, you think your life is worse?"

"My dad is worse! He doesn't even look like me! I don't even think he's my real father!" Hope snapped back.

"My dad doesn't look much like me either! NOW SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!" Hope screamed at him.

"Hope Estheim!" a voice from the distance broke out. Hope turned around, seeing his father and his mom. His jaw dropped.

"Erm- mom, dad.. that stuff you just heard.. I didn't mean it!" Hope said, trying to cover up his lie.

"Don't give me that crap, Hope! Your my son! You're grounded!" Barthalomew said, putting his foot down.

"Now you decide to leave work early today!"

"It's your mother's and I anniversary!"

"But Dad-"

"No 'buts'!"

"Dammit!" Hope said, pounding his feet in the sand, whining. Tidus laughed at his misfortune.

"Shut up, Tight Ass." he retorted.

"What?" he said, tilting his head to the side.

"You heard me," Hope turned around, following his mom and dad, groaning.

Tidus was now left alone. He looked at the sun. It was setting. He sighed and said, "Maybe I'll go find some prostitiutes and be like my father."

He went off the swings, heading to the nearest strip club, but when he was about to enter, the man at the front said, "Sir, gay bar is that way."

Tidus facepalmed himself, and shouted, "I'M NOT GAY!"

* * *

NOTE: I found this. i made this WAAY back in August.. never published it until now.. o.o

review?


End file.
